Hangman
by Silverfox588
Summary: Steve ends up in the E.R. with abdominal pain and brings Danny along as company. They get bored waiting for the test results and end up playing a game. A fluffy piece with Danny and Steve.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them.

A/N: Ok, I noticed the formatting I did to try to show the words didn't work, so if you want to draw the lines out yourselves to see how the words are set, go for it!

Danny stood up from the uncomfortable Emergency Room chair and sighed. It had been three hours since he had brought Steve in with abdominal pain and they were still waiting for test results. He cracked his back and sat back down next to Steve; who was hooked up to a saline drip and monitors.

"Feeling any better babe?" Danny asked leaning against the bed. Steve's color had improved, but he was far from his normal Super Seal self.

"A little but I'm bored." Steve grumbled shifting around to get comfortable; which set off the alarm on the monitor. Steve readjusted the pulse meter on his finger and the alarm went silent. Danny pulled a notebook and pen out of his shirt pocket with a smile.

"You want to play hangman?" Danny asked pulling the chair up to the railing on the bed. Steve nodded and Danny handed him the pen and the notebook. "Alright, you can go first. But let's stick to one category."

"Alright, the category is movies." Steve said drawing the hangman's gallows and spacing the lines out evenly. He showed Danny the paper. The first word was three letters and the second word was twelve letters.

"Ok. T." Danny said watching Steve fill in the first letter of the first word and the third letter of the second word. Danny smiled; he already had an idea what the movie was. "U."

Steve filled in the letters, watching Danny's smile get even bigger. He filled in the first and fifth letters of the second word. Steve turned the paper back to Danny.

"H." Danny said watching Steve fill in the second letter of the first word and the seventh letter of the second word "It's The Untouchables."

"How did you do that? You only had three letters!" Steve said handing the notebook back to Danny, who was laughing. He drew another hangman's gallows and quickly drew out his lines. There were three words; the first and second words were both four letters and the third word was ten letters.

"I have brothers and sisters Steve! And I grew up in New Jersey, where we had a lot of snow. I got really good at this game." Danny explained with a grin. "Guess a letter."

"You're evil, you know that right? D." Steve grumbled looking over the words as Danny filled in the letter D in the sixth spot in the third word but nothing else. "C."

"Nope, try again." Danny said drawing the head and writing the letter C down. Steve glared at him but was saved from answering by the Nurse Practitioner entering the room with a chart.

"Well Mr. McGarrett, you're white blood count is slightly elevated and your temperature is holding at 100 degrees. I'd like to take a CAT scan of your abdomen and see what we can determine from that." The Nurse Practitioner said as another nurse came in with a Styrofoam cup. "We'd like you to drink this contrast so we can get a clear scan."

Steve took the cup and sipped it, making a face at the taste. The nurse and Nurse Practitioner left to arrange the CAT scan and Steve drank some more of the mixture before turning to Danny. "E."

Danny filled in the third letter of the first word, the second and fourth letters if the second word and the first, fourth and tenth letters of the third word. "Good letter. Choose another."

"L." Steve chose trying to focus on the game instead of the taste of the mixture. Danny filled in the ninth letter of the third word. Steve's next letter was an A and Danny filled in the seventh letter of the third word. "I'm going to say it again. You're evil. H."

"I know."Danny laughed filling in the second letter of the first word. "I'll give you a hint though. It's a Navy movie."

"Because that helps me narrow it down so much." Steve griped finishing the contrast mixture and tossing the cup in the nearby garbage can. "Do I at least get to know who's in it?"

"I shouldn't tell you, but I will. John Wayne is the lead." Danny said with a grin. "Robert Montgomery was the other lead. Pick a letter."

Steve ran through the short list of John Wayne movies he knew and glared at Danny. "You picked one I don't know. R."

Danny filled in the third letter of the second word as the nurse came in to take Steve to the CAT scan. Danny set the notebook down and went up to the cafeteria to grab a bottle of water and something to chew on while he waited. When he got back to the room, a different nurse was wheeling Steve back into the room.

"They Were Expendable." Steve said with a grin as soon as the nurse left the room. Danny opened his bag of chips and handed the notebook and pen to Steve.

"The nurse told you." Danny said shifting Steve's blankets around so they covered his legs better. Steve shrugged and flipped to the next page to set up his game. He turned the notebook to Danny. The game had three words. The first word had three letters, the second word had five letters with an apostrophe between the fourth and fifth letters, and the third word had seven letters.

"S." Danny said dragging the other chair over and putting his feet up. Steve filled in the fifth letter of the second word and the sixth and seventh letters of the third word. Danny's next three letters were: R, A, and O. The R filled in the first letter of the second word, the A filled in the third letter of the second word and the O filled in the second letter of the first word. Danny smiled. "E."

Steve shifted uncomfortably and glared at Danny. He filled in the first and fifth letters of the third word. "You know it don't you? Just say it."

"Von Ryan's Express." Danny said standing up to help Steve shift his pillows. He glanced up at the clock and sighed, they still had at least another twenty-five minutes until they would have the results of the CAT scan. "You want to play something different?"

"No." Steve said stubbornly. He would get at least one game without anyone's help. He rubbed at his right side and let out a small groan of pain. He handed the notebook to Danny. Danny showed Steve one word with ten letters.

"Have I seen it?" Steve asked shifting impatiently. Danny nodded. Steve looked at the paper and thought about what he had watched with Danny recently. "H."

Danny filled in the second and tenth letters. Steve's next three letters were A, D and E. Danny used the A to fill in the fifth and ninth letters, the D to fill in the seventh letter and the E to fill in the third letter.

"The movie is Shenandoah."Steve said with a grin. "We watched it with Chin a few months ago during that massive storm. You're going easy on me."

Before Danny could answer the Nurse Practitioner came in with the Emergency Room Doctor. Danny moved the chairs back and stood next to Steve's bed.

"Well Mr. McGarrett, it looks like you have appendicitis. We'll have to operate tonight to remove your appendix." The Doctor said checking Steve's vitals. Steve nodded and sighed. "We'll call the operating room and get you set up for surgery. We'll be back soon."

Danny dragged the chair back over to the bed as Steve digested the news. They sat quietly for a few minutes before Steve reached over and took the notebook from Danny. "One more game before they drug me for surgery."

"Alright. When they wheel you up, I'll call Chin and Kono." Danny said with a small smile. "Then I'll be waiting for you when you wake up."

Steve smiled back and showed Danny the paper. There were six words: the first word had six letters with an apostrophe between the fifth and sixth letter, the second word had two letters, the third had eight letters, the fourth and fifth words both had four letters and the last word had eight letters.

Danny snorted and studied the paper for a few minutes. "And you thought I was evil. O."

Steve filled in the second letter of the second word and the third letter of the fifth word. Danny's next three letters were E, I and A. The E's he filled in to the third and fifth letters of the first word, the sixth letter of the third word, the fourth letter of the fourth word and the sixth letter of the sixth word. The I's he filled into the fourth letter of the third word, the second letter of the fourth word and the fourth letter of the sixth word. He added the head to the gallows with a grin.

"S. You smug Neanderthal." Danny said matching Steve's grin. Steve filled in the sixth letter of the first word, the third, seventh and eighth letters of the third word, the first letter of the fifth word and the third, seventh and eighth letters of the sixth word. "M."

"Nope. Try again." Steve said drawing the torso on the stick man. Danny gave him two letters, H and N. Steve filled in the H's in the second letter of the first word and the second letter of the fifth word. And he filled in the N's in the first letter of the second word, the fifth letter of the third word and the fifth letter of the sixth word.

"There's No Business Like Show Business." Danny said with a big smile. "My mom loved that movie. We used to watch it all the time. How'd a big tough Super Seal like you see that movie?"

"During one of the missions that I was on, which is classified, we had some down time and that was the only movie on." Steve said with a shrug. "I guess I liked it."

The nurse came in and Danny followed them all the way up to the surgery prep room, squeezing Steve's hand the whole way. The nurse motioned for Danny to let go and he went to sit in the waiting room. He called Chin and Kono, who showed up twenty minutes later. They waited for about two hours before the doctor came out and told them the surgery went well and Steve could go home the next day.

Chin and Kono went to get Steve's house ready for him and Danny went to Steve's room. Steve was still unconscious when he got there and Danny got comfortable in the arm chair; which was much more comfortable than the Emergency Room chairs. He fell asleep thinking about the next game that they would play of hangman.

END

A/N: This story came about from, unfortunately, experience. My mom is very good at hangman and out of nearly 100 games, I have only beaten her twice.

Reviews are welcome!hHHHH


End file.
